Tale of the Nine Tailed Shadow Fox
by MonarchMayfly
Summary: A ninja named Haruko Fugisaki from the village hidden in the Dark is a former Akatsuki member and a Jinchuriki. He's been given a Mission to protect Naruto from new Akatsuki members. Can Haruko complete his mission, and also win Naruto's respect and trust
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to do something more important in my life since I have a demon inside me, but I never thought I would meet somebody who's just like me. Since I've discovered I was the nine tail's jinchuriki host, things became clear as to why I was treated like such an outcast. It got so bad, that I ended up joining the Akatsuki for reasons I don't even remember. Once they discovered what I was, I ran away and was found by my mentor named Itsuka. I've been living in the village hidden in the Dark ever since.

Itsuka sensei told me that he has a special mission for me when the time comes. In the meantime, I've been learning several Shadow style jutsus for when the day finally arrives. I was practicing my kunai accuracy when Itsuka appeared. His smooth blond hair and grey eyes shining in the darkness.

"Haruko, you've done well these past few years." Itsuka said.

I, Haruko Fugisaki, was an S-rank chunin with crimson colored hair and purple eyes.

"I should hope so sensei, given my record and rank." I replied.

Itsuka sensei walked closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Hey, you're not an Akatsuki anymore. You don't have to prove anything to anybody." He said.

I backed away from him and turned to look out the window of the hidden Dark village's training hall.

"I know I don't, but I want to prove something to myself. I want to make up the mistakes I made when I was with the Akatsuki." I said sighing.

"What do you want anyway Sensei? Is there something you need?" I asked facing him.

"It's time for you to go on that mission I told you about years ago." Itsuka sensei said.

My eyes went wide. "You mean THE mission? I'm finally ready for it? What's the mission then?" I asked.

Itsuka sensei pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. Inside was a photograph of a young male shinobi. He looked about my age with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, and wearing a black and orange jumpsuit.

"Your mission is simple but dangerous Haruko. Go to the village hidden in the leaves in the north region, let the Hokage know of your arrival, and protect this boy by any means necessary. I fear that the Akatsuki of the North are making an attempt to capture him." Itsuka explained.

"Why would the Akatsuki be after this kid? What's so special about him?" I asked confused.

"Because he's a nine tailed jinchuriki host just like you. He processes the nine tailed fox of the Leaf village, as do you processing the nine tailed shadow fox of the Dark village." Itsuka said with a serious look on his face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This kid has the nine tailed fox inside of him?

"Alright I accept the mission. What's the shinobi's name?" I asked putting the picture in my back pocket.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a genin, but very powerful." Itsuka responded.

Naruto Uzumaki huh? From the picture, he kind of looks like me except the hair and eye color, and my hair isn't as spiky as his and a little longer.

"Alright I'll leave for the village first thing in the morning." I said bowing to Itsuka sensei then went home to prepare for the mission.

I didn't know what to expect on the journey so I packed an extra set of clothes, my sleeping bag, and some food for the trip. My ninja equipment was simple enough. A lot of kunai and shurikens, a 120-inch wire, plenty of smoke and paper bombs, and my special weapon scroll. Once I was packed up, I set my bag by the front door, and then turned in for the night to be ready for the next day.

Morning came by faster than expected. The sun was rising, the birds were chirping a melody, and my mission starts now. Surprisingly, my old Akatsuki uniform still fits like a glove, but I decided to leave the cloak behind. After a quick breakfast I grabbed my bag, walked outside and began traveling full speed ahead.

I only took short breaks to use the bathroom or eat something. Other than that, I kept going through the day, and then set up camp for the night. Finally after a week and a half, I made it to the Land of Fire's terrain. A few minutes later, I was facing the village hidden in the Leaves.

The first thing that I saw in the Leaf village was the mountain of the Hokage. It starts with the first Hokage on the far left and runs through the fifth on the right. It was fascinating to see how far the village has come since the first. Itsuka told me they now have a sixth Hokage, but they haven't put face up yet.

From the information that I got, the Hokage is in the main building that's directly in front of the mountain, and also has the Japanese symbol for fire in the center. Once inside, I climbed a few steps and walked a few halls until I suddenly came across a door with voices on the other side of it. Two voices to be exact. One sounded like a woman and the other was a male who sounds younger than the woman, but still an adult.

"Look, I'm just saying that I don't think that this exchange program is a good idea." the male voice said.

"I understand your concerns Kakashi, but this is the best way to create an alliance with the lands in the north region. Also with the exchange program, we can learn new methods from these shinobi's and to increase the strength of the village." the woman explained.

But it also means more enemies Tsunade. Enemies that is stronger than we've come across." The one called Kakashi said.

This may be a hypothesis, but I think I'm listening in on the fifth and sixth Hokage. Not wanting to hear them argue more, I knocked on the door then entered inside. Lady fifth looked beautiful for her age with long blond hair and amber colored eyes. The one named Kakashi looked a few years younger with thick silver hair and his left eye covered with his headband and wearing a mask over his lower face.

"Honorable fifth and sixth Hokage, I'm Haruko Fugisaki. I traveled far from the village hidden in the Dark." I said bowing to them both.

"Oh, so you're Haruko. We've been expecting you." Tsunade said.

"We've heard a lot about you. S-rank chunin Haruko Fugisaki. Also called The Prince of Shadows." Kakashi added.

"Just like I heard about you lord sixth Hokage. Kakashi Hatake, an A-rank jounin. The Copy Cat ninja." I said facing Kakashi. "Your reputation excels throughout the lands of the north region."

"Haruko, we've received your mission from two weeks ago from your sensei Itsuka. Why is it you need to guard Naruto Uzumaki? What sort of danger is he facing?" Tsunade asked.

The Akatsuki of the north will be set to capture him." I announced.

Tsunade and Kakashi's eyes went wide with surprise, shock, and maybe fear.

"When the south Akatsuki leader Pain was defeated, we thought that was the end. However that only urged the north Akatsuki to do what the south failed to. They plan on capturing the two remaining Jinchuriki hosts of the south and all nine from the north." I explained.

"But why sent you to us?" Why not a jounin from your village? Tsunade asked.

I held up three fingers.

"Three reasons. My rank is higher than most jounins in the hidden Dark village, I was a member of the Akatsuki before so I know who exactly who we're going up against, and I'm the nine tailed Jinchuriki host of the north." I explained.

Tsunade and Kakashi were stunned and speechless for a few seconds.

"You're also a nine tailed Jinchuriki host like Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes which is why I have the mission to protect him. Naruto and I are the strongest of the Jinchurikis. I learned to control the demon inside me so I can also help him control his." I said.

"Well in that case I'll be assigning you to Naruto's squad." Tsunade announced.

Suddenly someone else has entered the room. I turned around to be faced by a young Kunoichi about my age with short pink hair and green eyes.

"Lady Tsunade, here are those files you requested." She said handing Tsunade a folder.

"Thank you Sakura. By the way, this is Haruko Fugisaki from the north region. He's a shinobi in the hidden Dark village, and I'm assigning him to your squad to replace Sasuke. Haruko, this is Sakura Haruno. She's my apprentice and is also in the same squad as Naruto." Tsunade said.

It's nice to meet you Haruko." Sakura said holding out her hand.

The pleasure is all mine ms. Haruno." I replied taking hold of her hand and kissed it.

Sakura's face started to turn red.

"Sakura, where is Naruto? I sent you down to go get him remember?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura snapped back from her dream.

"I'm sorry my lady, but you know how Naruto is. On the way here, he decides to stop at Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen." Sakura said.

"That does sound like Naruto." Kakashi added.

As if on cue, someone appeared through the door. The blond hair, blue eyes, and black and orange jumpsuit told who it was.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Naruto said.

"Well better late than never. Haruko, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said.

Unfortunately I already knew who he was. Naruto and I just stood there staring at each other like we're the only ones in the room. Both of our chakras were flowing all around our bodies. The clash of the two nine tail's Jinchuriki hosts begins at last.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of Naruto's chakra was incredible. Other than the Akatsuki, I never met anybody with chakra as strong as my own. How can he be so powerful and still be a genin? I'm starting to think that Naruto doesn't need me to protect him, but I need to see exactly how strong he is.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Haruko Fugisaki." I introduced myself.

"Naruto. Like I told Sakura just now, I'm assigning Haruko to your squad to replace Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"Huh? Wait, what about Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Sai is an Anbu Black-ops. He has missions of his own. Haruko is a powerful shinobi who can give you the muscles you need on your missions." Tsunade explained.

"Unless you don't want me around Naruto. Is there a problem?' I added.

"No that's not it. Eitherway works fine by me." Naruto said.

"Me too." Sakura added.

"I'm glad. Now Haruko, are there any questions?" Tsunade asked.

"Just one. Who is this Sasuke that I'm replacing?" I asked.

Suddenly Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi dropped their heads.

"Well I guess it's important that you know." Tsunade said.

Tsunade began explaining to me about Sasuke Uchiha. What happened to the Uchiha clan, and about his older brother Itachi. That he abandoned the village to train with Orochimaru. And how Naruto tried to bring him home failed to do so.

"I heard about Itachi Uchiha. His death was surprising, but I didn't think it was Sasuke who did it. I also know about Orochimaru leaving the Akatsuki. I came across Itachi a couple of times a few years ago." I finally said.

"Wait. How do you know all that? And what do you mean by you came across Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Haruko used to be a member of the Akatsuki." Kakashi replied.

Sakura and Naruto both gasped in shock.

"WHAAAAAAT!" This guy used to be an Akatsuki! There's no way I'm teaming up with him!"Naruto shouted.

"Naruto calm down.! He's not a mem,ber anymore." Tsunade barked back.

"So what? I'm still not teaming up with him." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Well what if I told you that I'm a Jinchuriki?" I asked.

"What?" Naruto said in shock. "You're a Jinchuriki?"

"Yeah, and I know for a fact that you're one as well." I said.

"Well if you're one too, then which one are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

If this is the only way I can get close to Naruto, then I'll tell him. Besides he needs to know anyway.

"In the NorthRegion, I'm the Nine Ttail's Jinchuriki host. Just like you here in the south." I said.

Naruto was contemplating what I just said.

" The...Nine tail's...Jinchuriki?" he said soft;y.

"Yes. The demon inside me is called the Nine Tailed Shadow Fox. I also know that you poccess the Nine Tailed Fox." I replied.

"The Nine Tailed Shadow Fox? Is that even possible?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"It is and it's true." Kakashi answered for me.

Naruto remained silent with his head down again.

"...All the more reason why I won't team up with Haruko." Naruto said with his eyes turning red with anger.

"It means you've been hunting your own kind. You're a traitor to the rest of the Jinchuriki. Idon't trust or work with anyone who is or used to be an Akatsuki. I don't want you working with us." he said.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted about to speak more.

"Alright Naruto, you want me out of your squad that badly...then fight for me to leave. How about that?" I announced pointing at Naruto.

" If you win, I walk away and never bother you again. If I win however then I'm in your squad and you'll have to deal with it." I said.

My suggestion shocked everyone in the room.

"Hm, that's actually not a bad idea." Kakashi spoke up.

"I agree, so it's settled. Naruto will fight against Haruko to determine how squad 7 will form.' Tsunada added.

"Alright I'm in too. After all if I'm going to be Hokage then I'm going to have to defeat strong enemies." Naruto said.

Sakura had a worried look on her face. I could tell she was determining who will win.

"Alright then, we'll all meet at the training ground in one hour. I wish you both luck." Kakashi said.

The hour went by fast. Next thing you know, Naruto and I were facing each other in the center while Kakashi, Tsunada, and Sakura were on the side.

"You both know the rules. You'll fight until sunrise tomorrow and the last one standing wins. Remember if you're not prepared to kill each other, you won't win." Kakashi explained.

"Trust me Kakashi Sensei, you won't have to worry about me going easy on him."Naruto said grinning.

Naruto is definitly trying to get rid of me. Oh well. If he wants to give it all he's got then so will I.

"Haruko before I forget, this is for you." Kakashi said throwing something to me.

When I caught it, I examined what it was. It was a leaf village headband with a black cloth, like Naruto's.

"You're a leaf village shinobi now and you can fight Naruto looking like one." Kakashi added.

I nodded then strapped the headband on my forehead. I got nito battlr position as did Naruto and prepared for the signal to start.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Naruto and I both said.

"...START!" Kakashi shouted and the battle began.

Naruto and I charged at each other at the same time, starting with basic hand combat, throwing punches and kicks and blocking each other's blows. It's obvious we're evenly matched. Naruto then jumped back and threw a barrage of shurikens, which Iblocked them all with a kunai knife.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned a clone standing beside him. The clone then did a Transformation Jutsu, turning into a giant shuriken that the real Naruto threw towards me. I avoided it, but then the clone turned back then threw a kunai from behind. He's smart for attacking my blind spot.

I knocked the kunai away before it made contact, then jumped on top of a tree facing Naruto as the clone disappeared.

"You're really clever Naruto. If you were facing someone else, that probably would've worked." I complimented.

"Ha, you're pretty quick yourself." Naruto said back.

I didn't want to use my Jutsus yet. I want to save up on chakra, but I did have another plan of attack. I pulled out my special weapon scroll and opened it. Once I released the seal, I was holding a wire strapped with exactly one hundred kunais.

"Let's test your speed now. See if you can dodge them all." I said then swung the wire around then let the kunais rain down on Naruto.

Panicing, Naruto summoned out a couple ofclones holding kunais trying to dodge the ones being thrown by me. Some of the kunais left scratches on Naruto as they land on the ground. As they hit the ground, water bombs exploded, splashing on Naruto. After dodging the last one, Naruto was breathing hard, soaked to the bone, and cut up. His clones already disappeared.

"What was the point of the water bombs!" Naruto shouted shivering.

"Hm, you haven't figured it out? If you count them all, you would see I've thrown 99 kunai knives out of 100 with water bombs. There's still one lest." I said.

I held up the last kunai that has a tag hanging off it. The tag had the japenese symbol for lightning on it. Sakura must've realized it and shouted towards Naruto.

"NARUTO, WATCH OUT! That kunai has a lightning tag on it!" she shouted.

"A WHAT!" Naruto said in shock realizing why he's soaked and standing in a puddle of water.

"Now try to evade this. Haruko's Lightning Blizzard Jutsu!" I shouted throwing the kunai towards him.

Whether it makes contact with Naruto or the puddle, it can't be avoided. Naruto's going to get the most electrifying experience ever.


End file.
